Cosgrove W. Roosevelt
Cosgrove Wesley Roosevelt II (b. January 26, 1990), is a Chawosaurian Statesman, the noble grandson of Timothy Max Roosevelt and Elizabeth Mary Alexandria, the son of Cosgrove Roosevelt and Charlotte Bismarck, as Cosgrove's youngest son, and Charlotte's only son, he often played a critical role in Chawosauria's Roosevelt Family, the one not related to Franklin D. Roosevelt nor Theodore Roosevelt. Cosgrove Roosevelt was born in Tokyo during his parents' Winter Trip, Charlotte was rushed to a Tokyo Hospital to give birth, after the birth, a Japanese Doctor told her in English not to have any more Children because of her health at that time was too unhealthy for Reproduction, Cosgrove as a young child often goes to Tokyo every Winter Break, which in Australia, during winters in the Northern Hemisphere, Australia is always Summer because the country is located in the Southern Hemisphere. On June 11, 2018, Cosgrove Roosevelt announced his candidacy for the Monarchy for the Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party in the 2019 federal election. Templete Early and Personal Life Cosgrove Wesley Roosevelt II was born in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan, on January 26, 1990. After the birth, his parents returned to Edogawa City, Tokyo and then stayed there until October 1990. Returning back to Seaforth, Sydney, the baby was welcomed by Aunts and Uncles, particular one uncle, Timothy Max Roosevelt II. Cosgrove grew up a happy and satisfied life, his education was very helpful, in 2001, when 9/11 struck the world, mainly in the United States, Cosgrove felt threatened yet he had an Aunt who died in the attacks, which devastated him. Her memorial service was on September 14, 2001, in Seaforth and it was a Secular Memorial Service. In the 2001 Australian Federal Election, when he became interested in politics, Cosgrove mourned for John Howard's victory. Cosgrove traveled to Hong Kong several times. Cosgrove even traveled to the United States several times. Cosgrove traveled to the European Union also several times. In the 2004 Australian Federal Election, Cosgrove supported Mark Latham. Cosgrove criticized George W. Bush's foreign policy, criticized Tony Blair for supporting Bush, and supported and celebrated Kevin Rudd for the 2007 Australian Federal Election. He wasn't raised in any religion, but his mother was a Jewish Humanist, but she never raised Cosgrove in that doctrine. Cosgrove was free to describe himself as an Atheist, but more a Secular Humanist, which scholars described. Cosgrove shows a disinterest in religion. Like JSM, Jonathan Brunswick, Jonathan Bismarck, Cosgrove dated several women between 2007 to present. Education and Early Career Cosgrove Roosevelt attended the University of New South Wales, he scored so well in History, which is what he and his mother have in common, their love and knowledge in History, his mother is very impressed with her son, Cosgrove. Cosgrove began working in Healthcare which he loved the job. Member of the Chawosaurian Senate (2010-2019) Chawosaurian Comrade Province Senate Election in Australia, 2009 In the 2009 Chawosaurian Comrade Province Senate Election in Australia in 2009, Cosgrove Roosevelt of the Australian Labor Party has won a very usual landslide over Malcolm Howard of the Liberal Party of Australia. He began his healthy term fighting for Universal Healthcare and Free Public College. Ordination by Timothy Max Roosevelt Cosgrove was ordained by his grandfather on January 1, 2010, in Lake Seminole, Georgia, on Timothy's 100th birthday. Cosgrove, his mother, his father, his half-siblings, and his uncle was on his side. Legislative Orders No Legislative Order was introduced by Cosgrove Roosevelt. Cosgrove voted on several major legislative orders, including the Selection of Religion Act, LGBTQIA Human Rights Act, Civil Rights Act of 2017, and the Arsenals of Socialism. State Legislation Cosgrove passed several state legislation, including the Religious Freedom Act of 2018. Post-Senate life (2020-present) Cosgrove Roosevelt left office to Thomas Thompson. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Socialist Category:Atheist Category:Roosevelt Family (Chawosauria) Category:Timothy Max Roosevelt Category:Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII